


A World Of Their Own

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manipulations, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never do they falter, following the rules, at their own pace. But at the end of a long day. When night comes, and they have their say. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: Elfqueen55

They travel through space.

Exploring, meeting every new race.

Always being charming, showing such grace.

Never do they falter, following the rules, at their own pace.

But at the end of a long day.

When night comes, and they have their say.

Love shines bright as the layers of command disappear today.

As they do, each time for a moment, they replay.

How life has blessed them, they make love they do not delay.

This is how they wish to portray.

Their life so perfect, don't need to display.

They live now forever as one.

They have their time now, they have won.


End file.
